PROJECT SUMMARY Official statistics show one in six Americans with incomes below the poverty line. However, official statistics do not accurately characterize poverty and disadvantage. The New York City Longitudinal Study of Well-being (NYC-LSW) is a panel study of approximately 6000 New York City (NYC) households that includes extensive measures of income and expenses, allowing for construction of both the official poverty measure (OPM) and the supplemental poverty measure (SPM) on an annual basis. The surveys also include multiple measures of material hardship and economic insecurity, such as food insecurity, as well as multiple measures of health and wellbeing and household ?shocks? such as crime or loss of benefits. As such, the NYC-LSW is an important new resource for researchers and has already attracted interest from many poverty scholars. The data will make it possible to advance research on the dynamics, determinants, and consequences of poverty, hardship, health, and wellbeing, and in turn inform public policies and public health interventions. To facilitate use of this resource, we propose to make publicly available, via ICPSR, NYC-LSW data from the first 2 cohorts. Specifically: 1) We will produce, document, and make available the first two panels of the NYC-LSW including analytical weights that make the data representative of the non-institutionalized population of NYC residents between 2013 and 2017; 2) We will construct, document, and make available key measures of poverty, hardship, health and wellbeing, including imputing values when data are missing; And 3) we will document all elements of the study design, sampling and interviewing procedures, and produce metadata following ICPSR guidelines, using DDI standards.